


Treasuring These Moments

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Molly starts walking, Post Tuscany 2020, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George and Max are reunited with their daughter who begins to walk on her own.
Relationships: George Russell/Max Verstappen
Series: Paddock Baby [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Treasuring These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's another story for the paddock baby series! I've already changed the idea and I had worked on it then deleted it as it's similar to a story I want to write for my Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen series. This story is based on George/Max where they return from another round of triple headers and their baby girl starts to walk unaided! I'm giving a shoutout to Alaika who requested this as a paddock baby. I apologise that this isn't set in the paddock but it still focuses on the couple and their baby. I have written a George/Max story where George went to visit Max because he found out he was pregnant and he was met with an angry Jos, it is titled 'I won't let you hurt my baby' and that's where the comment for this request came from. As I haven't received any more prompts recently, I will be posting my own couples and prompts until other people request pairings or scenarios. I hope you all enjoy and remember to post any requests in the comments section. Take care!

George was so glad when he landed back in London after another triple header. He had to travel on his own as Max was staying overnight in Tuscany as Red Bull had a filming to do the next day. He just couldn’t wait to get home so he could see Molly although it was late at night so he was probably going to have to wait until the morning. His dad picked him up from the airport and waited in the arrivals terminal for him. They hugged and Steve led his son to the car. George’s parents had been looking after Molly whilst George and Max had been away and they had decided to just stay in George’s apartment in London rather than shift everything from there to their home in Radford. 

“How’s Molly?” George asked when they got in the car.

His dad laughed as he had told his wife that it would be the first question George would ask when he saw him.

“She cried when Max retired but she was happy to see you both on the TV for your interviews. She’s been eating and sleeping well. She had a bit of a wobble the other day but she’s alright.” Steve explained.

George nodded as he looked out the window. He really missed Molly every time they went away to races and it didn’t help that they had just finished the 3rd triple header. It made it more difficult to go home in between races. He had stayed in Italy after Monza ahead of the Tuscan Grand Prix but Max had gone back to Monaco for a few days to train. George didn’t want to admit it but he was somewhat glad that Max hadn’t gone to London to see their daughter although he would get to see her first as Max was still in Italy. He was struggling to stay awake but his dad wanted to talk about the race. 

“You did really well today, I know you’ll be disappointed about not getting any points but just look at how far the team has come since last year. Your mum and I are proud of you, you’ll get points, there’s no doubt about that.” Steve said firmly. 

George sighed.

“Thanks dad.” He said softly.

He ran a hand over his face and Steve chuckled.

“Not far to go now. Molly was in bed when I left so no doubt you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see her, I'm afraid.” He said gently.

“It’s fine, Max has filming tomorrow so he won’t see her later on anyway.” George told him.

“Is he alright after his retirement?” His dad asked as he gave George a quick glance.

His son shrugged.

“Two DNFs in a row. He’s not happy.” George said sadly.

Steve left it at that. He knew as well as George did that Molly would cheer him up and that he would put it behind him in time for Russia. Thankfully, both Max and George would be able to spend a bit of time with their daughter before the next race. They didn’t even consider taking her to the paddock. They had to remain in their own little bubbles within their teams so they wouldn’t be allowed to go between the Red Bull and Williams motorhomes like they did at pre season testing. As much as it was difficult to leave her at home, she was always with family so it wasn’t too bad and they always facetimed when they could but to spend weeks away from her without being able to cuddle her was hard. George couldn’t wait until morning as he had decided that he would ultimately need to wait to see his daughter.

When they eventually arrived at George’s apartment, it was quiet and dark outside. George quietly entered and carried his suitcase with him. He said goodnight to his dad before going to his room to dump his luggage. He then quietly peeked into his daughter’s room. The room was filled with darkness but the sound of deep breathing calmed George and he smiled before he closed the door again and left his sleeping baby before he got into trouble for waking her. He went back to his room and changed into his pjs then climbed into bed and eventually fell into a deep sleep as he waited for morning to come so he could see his daughter. 

The next morning, George woke up to the sounds of his daughter squealing from down the stairs and he smiled brightly as he scrambled out of bed and chucked on a jumper before making his way out of the room. As he neared the living room, he paused outside as he listened to his mum talking to his baby girl. She was talking so much now even if it wasn’t English or anything understandable but she had gone from being a quiet baby to a loud baby which was probably because she had someone like Max as a father because he would talk a lot on the radio. He slowly walked into the room although his mum had yet to notice him as she held Molly on her lap whilst the baby played. A second later, Alison looked up and noticed George then smiled before looking back down at Molly.

“Look who’s here, Molly. Papa is awake!” She cooed.

The baby immediately looked up then turned to look in her papa’s direction. She babbled with excitement as she jumped up and down in Alison’s arms. George laughed before he took Molly in his arms then cradled her close to his chest.

“Papa’s missed you baby.” He said softly.

Molly snuggled her face into George’s neck and patted his shoulder as he tightened his grip on his baby. He barely paid attention to his mum coming towards him to place a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her as he rested his cheek on top of his daughter’s head. They were both happy to just cuddle each other until Steve came through from where he had been making breakfast in the kitchen.

“Sorry to break the mood but breakfast is ready.” Steve apologised.

George smiled and carried his daughter through to the kitchen.

“Are you hungry, bubba? Has grandad been making breakfast?” He asked softly.

Molly babbled again and looked around as they entered the kitchen. She whimpered as she was placed in her high chair but she settled down when George caressed her cheek and pulled the high chair closer to his seat. Steve placed a bowl of porridge in front of Molly then wrapped her bib around her before soothing down her hair which was sticking up in places. Molly started to messily feed herself whilst the rest of the family ate. George chuckled at the state of the high chair.

“You’re such a messy pup, Molls.” He cooed.

Molly giggled as she continued to eat. When she was finished, she bashed the spoon against the bowl before Steve grabbed the spoon and gently wiped his granddaughter’s face with wet wipe. The one year old scrunched up her face and George laughed.

“I see her hatred of wet wipes hasn’t gone away.” 

Alison laughed as well.

“No, not anytime soon.” She joked.

Steve grabbed another wet wipe and grabbed the empty bowl before cleaning the high chair which had porridge all over it. As Molly was developing her skills as she got older, George and Max would let her feed herself and now that she was one, she didn’t usually have any problems apart from causing a mess which would result in the appearance of wet wipes which the baby hated. George offered to do the dishes but he was waved away by his dad so he lifted Molly out of the high chair and he followed his mum to the living room. He held Molly on his lap as he sat beside his mum.

“I have a meeting at the factory this afternoon, is it alright if you and dad look after her? Max should be back later, I’ll need to go and pick him up from the airport.” George asked his mum.

She smiled.

“Of course, dear. You know we would never pass on the opportunity to spend more time with Molly.” She said as she tickled the little girl. 

Molly giggled and eventually grew bored and tried to stretch down onto the floor so George relented and placed his daughter gently onto the ground. She immediately crawled in the direction of her play box that held all her toys. She was a master crawler and her parents found that they had to keep their eyes on the backs of their heads as she had a habit of following them around the house. 

“She tried to follow your dad up the stairs the other night.” Alison said.

George looked at her with wide eyes and sighed.

“Don’t worry I grabbed her and took her back to the living room but she was half way up when I found her.” Alison elaborated. 

“Another reason to have eyes everywhere.” Replied George in good humour.

Alison laughed.

It wasn’t long before George had to go and get dressed before he went to the factory. He also got Molly dressed and left her with her parents playing when he had to eat an early lunch before he headed off. When he was finished, he made his way back to the living room and smiled as his dad was on the floor playing with Molly who was standing up on her feet. Whilst she could hold herself up, she wasn’t able to walk unaided and could only do so if she had someone holding her hands. He felt sad that he had to leave his daughter again but Max would be back soon and they would be able to spend plenty of time with her before they went to Russia.

“I’m just away, I’ll be back later and then I’ll need to go and pick up Max.” He said.

His parents looked up.

“Do you want me to pick up Max?” His dad offered.

George shook his head.

“It’s fine, thanks anyway. He’s going to message me when he’s leaving.” He said.

He walked closer as his mum turned to Molly.

“Are you going to say bye bye to papa, sweetheart? He’s going to a meeting.” 

The little girl turned around to look up at her papa and George smiled down at her and took a step forward then paused as his baby girl took a step forward herself. George looked close to tears as Molly moved forward a step, then another as she waved her hands around, squealing as she moved. She managed another couple of steps before she lost balance and fell onto the floor. George raced forward having expected her to start crying or incase she was startled but his daughter just babbled then looked up at her papa. The brunette picked up his daughter and cuddled her close as he tried to fight back tears.

“Oh baby, are you trying to make me cry before I go to work? You’re amazing! You’re walking baby girl!” He said sniffling. 

He let out a grunt and kissed his daughter’s forehead then moved forward to place her down on the floor beside his parents.

“Papa really needs to go to work, bub, so I’ll see you later.” He said gently.

He soothed a hand over her head and she looked up at him before Steve grabbed a toy and placed it on her lap then she looked down at it. Steve winked at his son as the brunette smiled and headed out of the room and out of the apartment so he could head to the factory.

As much as George enjoyed spending time in the Williams factory, he was glad when he arrived back home. He only managed to spend a bit of time playing with his baby girl before he was on his way to the airport to pick up Max.

George waited outside his car for Max, having messaged him to let him know he had arrived. He waved Max down when he came out of the terminal and the Dutchman smiled. He let George grab his suitcase and put it in the boot for him. They both then made their way to sit inside the car. Max sighed and rested his head back before looking over at George. 

“It’s good to be back.” He said quietly.

George smiled.

Max leaned over and cupped the back of George’s head then gave him a soft kiss. George sighed into the kiss then pulled back.

“I know a certain someone who will be excited to see you, so we need to get going.” He said softly.

Max grinned then removed his hand and settled down in his seat as George started the car.

“Molly was walking earlier.” George said when they were on their way home.

“What?” He asked in a daze.

“I had to go to a meeting and she was playing with my parents then my mum told her I was going away so she turned and took a few steps towards me. Honestly, Max, I was close to crying. It was one of the cutest and saddest things I’ve seen. Our baby is walking now.” George said softly.

Max sighed.

“I can’t believe I missed it.” He said regretfully. 

George looked over at him sympathetically before his eyes went back to the road.

“Hopefully she’ll walk when she sees you.” 

Max nodded.

“Also, we’ll have to be careful when we go up the stairs, apparently she followed dad the other night.”

“What?” Max exclaimed.

George laughed. 

When George pulled outside his apartment, he let Max run in ahead as he grabbed his suitcase for him. He dumped it in the hallway, very much aware that Max would tell him off but he didn’t really care. He headed towards the living room and saw Max crouched on the floor a little bit away from Molly who was holding herself up against the couch, he was watching her as she’d yet to notice who was in the room. Alison was sitting on the floor, hands at the ready in case Molly fell over and Steve was on the floor with different toys littered in front of the couch. Max smiled as he watched his daughter move along the couch, taking little baby steps. Alison smiled too as she noticed both her son standing in the doorway and his boyfriend on the floor watching his daughter. She leaned closer to her granddaughter to talk to her.

“Look who's here, Molly. It’s daddy and papa is back too.” She cooed.

Molly let out a little noise then turned and made eye contact with Max. The Dutchman’s smile widened as his daughter smiled at him. He held out his hands.

“Come to daddy, princess. Come here.” He encouraged.

Molly let go of the couch and wobbled. Alison’s hands were hovering in case she fell backwards. The little one turned slowly and then took a step forward in her dad’s direction then giggled and took a couple more. Max let out an excited gasp and clapped his hands as he waited patiently for Molly to get closer.

“Come on, baby girl, almost there.” 

Molly let out a squeal as she quickened her pace and walked a couple more steps before she eventually fell into Max’s arms. She giggled as Max kissed all over her face and cuddled her close.

“You’re so clever, baby. Aren’t you clever?” He cooed.

The one year old let out another squeal and clutched at Max’s top as he stood up on his feet. George moved forward and wrapped his arms around Max’s waist as he gazed down at their daughter, resting his chin on Max’s shoulder. 

"We're sorry about your race, Max." Alison said gently. 

Max smiled at her. 

"It's alright, the season isn't over yet. More time with this one." He said happily. 

George couldn't be entirely sure that Max was putting on an act in front of his parents and Molly but at least for now they could focus on their daughter and push racing to one side. 

They all enjoyed dinner together and then George's parents left them so they could spend some time together, just the three of them. Molly was resting against Max's chest, cuddling her teddy with a blanket around her. George was resting his head on Max's shoulder as he cuddled into his side. They were all close to sleep and whilst Max knew that they needed to get Molly ready for bed, he was just happy to sit in this quiet moment which was rare for them. He was surrounded by his family and he was happy. The race result was bad, he had two DNFs in a row but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the time with his family. Molly was now walking, he had missed it the first time and whilst he knew he and George had missed a few of Molly's firsts, he would treasure the future and any time spent with George and Molly. 

He leaned down and kissed Molly's temple before resting his head against George's. He wished he could stay in this moment forever. He had to treasure it.


End file.
